


Christmas Lights

by MsLane



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crazy, Death, F/F, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLane/pseuds/MsLane
Summary: It always made Aubrey the most at ease the moment she entered her family's cabin for the winter holidays. Christmas was never Christmas, unless spent here, with a majestic Fir tree strung up with lights and tinsel, and a wonderful roaring fire to get comfortable in front of.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a story from the nosleep reddit...i've read it years ago and started writing this a long time ago, but finally decided to post it. I'm pretty sure the original story is called something like a christmas fire. It was good and when it came to mind, I wanted to put a staubrey spin to it.

It always made Aubrey the most at ease the moment she entered her family's cabin for the winter holidays. Christmas was never Christmas, unless spent here, with a majestic Fir tree strung up with lights and tinsel, and a wonderful roaring fire to get comfortable in front of.

Being the only one to be at the cabin was made easier over the past few years, as she learned to cope with the fact that she is the last remaining member of her family. And that's okay. It's alright with Aubrey, because she can do this. She feels them with her here.

Aubrey, as she settles herself comfortably against the back of the couch in front of the hearth, is reminded of one other person that she wishes were with her this year who would have made not having her family around much easier.

Stacie.

Aubrey had met Stacie a couple of years ago, mid-November, when Stacie had moved into the apartment across the hall from her. Aubrey was immediately intrigued by her. Their attraction was electric.

Aubrey was always polite to her neighbors, however, she never quite took to any of them, didn't partake in any socializing outside of an infrequent hello when passing each other.

However, that wasn't the case with Stacie. Aubrey felt an immediate pull.

The first few weeks, Aubrey would make polite conversation whenever the opportunity arose; sometimes while they passed each other in the hallway, or when checking their mail, whenever she had the chance to smile and have one returned to her she would take it.

Before either of them knew it, they were having longer and longer conversations, grabbing coffees, sharing meals, getting closer than Aubrey even hoped. She was surprised then when Stacie finally did actually ask her out, and of course Aubrey had said yes. Aubrey felt so utterly comfortable with her, it felt as if they had been together for years.

Aubrey sighs as she takes a sip of her drink, moving even closer to the warmth emanating from the fireplace. She wishes it were actually a real fire, but the artificial stone fireplace was good enough. It at least set the tone.

She remembers how it felt to have Stacie so close, to see her smile, and she misses her so much. She wishes, more than anything, that Stacie would come back to be with her.

Aubrey knows it's silly to wish Stacie would come walking through the doors right now, but at the same time, it's at least less silly than the countless number of little children who are wishing for an imaginary man to come climbing down their chimneys bearing gifts.

Why would wishing for Stacie to come back to be with her be sillier than that?

Aubrey turns to face the window as she hears the howls of the wind getting louder, and she notices how the snow is falling even harder now. She buries into her blankets and crosses her legs under her as she takes another sip of her drink, scooting closer still to the fireplace.

Aubrey plays with the corner of the blanket as she thinks back to the last time she saw Stacie.

They had been so inexplicably happy together, in love and spectacularly resplendent, despite needing to keep their relationship secret. They both knew they had to be careful and quiet about it. Their neighborhood wasn't ready for them to so boldly show their love, especially not when they weren't married yet.

Aubrey had been making dinner when Stacie had burst through the doors and started calling out to her, "Aubrey! Oh Aubrey! I have amazing news!"

Aubrey smiled at her, Stacie's excitement as infectious as ever, "What is it? What's the wonderful news?"

Aubrey watches as Stacie's eyes lit up even more, "I only just found out and this is so exciting I just couldn't keep it to myself- I'm pregnant!"

Aubrey stopped moving. Stopped thinking. She simply stared.

How.

How, when they both had promised each other that they would wait until they were married to discuss kids.

How, when sweet, virtuous Stacie is a virgin who had saved herself for Aubrey. And Aubrey for her.

"Are you serious?"

Stacie smiles, "Yes! Very serious!"

How is this possible when they've never given in to the carnal desire to physically consummate their relationship, wanting to wait, wanting it to be special, and they've certainly never done so with any means to get pregnant.

Stacie-who up until then had continued to excitedly gush, stopped at the silence and the look on Aubrey's face, "What's the matter? I'm...sorry? I'm sorry. That was probably too personal. I shouldn't have."

Aubrey shakes her head but remains silent, both enraged and saddened at how misinformed and delusional her love is being right now, believing that she's somehow pregnant.

"It's just-Well my wife and I...Kate? We've been trying for a year now and-"

Aubrey furrows her brow, 'Kate? Who-?' Aubrey was certain that Stacie had lost her mind. Aubrey felt like crying but she knew she had to try to stay calm otherwise she might upset Stacie more.

She watches as Stacie stops and blushes slightly as she says, "Anyway. I probably better go now. ."

Aubrey shakes her head again. 'She's delusional. Something is wrong. She thinks she's gotten pregnant. An Immaculate conception at that. Sacrilegious. Blasphemous.'

 Stacie grabs her coat and hat from where she had tossed them earlier in her excitement, "I'll see you later then. I'm going to head to my friend's down the street."

She wraps her coat around herself and Aubrey follows her out the door, they stand at the top of the front steps as Stacie gets her hat and gloves on.

"It's much colder than I thought it'd be."

Aubrey hums, still trying to marry the idea that her love is losing her mind with how otherwise normal she's acting.

"I'm glad it's not that far of a walk. I'd end up a fucking popsicle otherwise." Stacie nervously giggles after she said this, but Aubrey winces as the curse reaches her ears.

Her love. Her sweet Stacie isn't being herself. She's lost her mind, surely. She isn't well.

Stacie somehow believes she's pregnant. As if she were like Mary.

Before Stacie leaves, she turns back to Aubrey and gives her a small smile, "You've been a big help since I moved into the building. I can't believe it's been a week already...I just, I wanted you to know how happy I am and, again, I'm sorry for the inappropriateness of that. You're probably right, it was too personal for two people who barely know each other."

As Stacie makes her way down the front steps, Aubrey reaches out, her fingers barely graze the back of her coat, her hair dances across Aubrey's fingertips.

Aubrey stands on the stoop silently looking after her love, saddened at her inability to help her get back to the right frame of mind. Her mental degradation is a block that Aubrey can't seem to be able to help her through. It's not something she thinks she has the ability or resources to fix.

She turns and closes the door behind her and finally allows the sobs to escape her.

A particularly loud howl from outside jolts Aubrey back to the present where she is now nursing an empty glass. She breathes deeply before heaving herself up off the couch and towards the bottle she has by the windowsill.

She particularly gets these pangs of want whenever the snow comes around and she's allowed to be alone with her thoughts. She misses Stacie. Very much. But she couldn't stay with her. She couldn't when Stacie so adamantly refused to get help. Refused to try and see reason.

Once Aubrey tops her glass, she walks back over to the couch and wraps the blanket around herself once again, and stares into the fireplace.

She remembers how quickly she packed up her belongings and moved out. She could not, would not, stay in that apartment any longer. Not when such darkness had consumed Stacie. Aubrey knew as she was packing up, and finding a place to stay, that she wouldn't see Stacie again. Couldn't bring herself to see her again.

Her new place wasn't quite as nice as her old apartment, but at least it didn't have the memories of Stacie associated with it and that's all that Aubrey cared for.

She looks down at her empty glass, and stands up and goes towards her cabinet, grabbing a bottle and takes a long swig straight from it. Murmuring to herself, "Be gone ghost of Christmas past, you're not wanted here anymore."

As she lowers the bottle she glances outside and almost drops the bottle in shock. She's staring right into the face of Stacie.

Stacie is standing outside, right on her porch.

Aubrey's face splits into a broad smile as her shock is replaced with absolute happiness as she realizes her wish came true. She has come back to Aubrey.

Aubrey looks into her face, dimly lit by the light of the cabin, and she cant believe that she's actually here. Aubrey's mind spins as she's hit with so many emotions and all sorts of questions.

Does Stacie remember how they parted at the top of the stairs that night?

Did she feel Aubrey's hand reach out to her and lovingly touch her hair as she walked away? Aubrey wonders if Stacie could sense how much she wanted her not to leave her. She also wonders if Stacie realized that Aubrey didn't intentionally push her hand into the hair that hung over her shoulder, causing her to be shoved forward and throwing her off balance.

Aubrey is certain that Stacie knew that Aubrey was aware of how icy the steps were, but how was Aubrey to know that Stacie's feet would slip and that she would tumble down the stairs towards the iron-fencing that lined the pavement in front of the apartment. The wrought-iron was decorative and had trefoil spikes along the top and Aubrey couldn't have known how easily those spikes would pierce through her as Stacie fell over the edge of the stairway.

There is no way that Stacie thought that there was anything Aubrey could actually do for her as Stacie thrashed her legs and moaned in agony as she tried futilely to lift her weight off the fence. Aubrey believes Stacie was probably thankful for her not hurting Stacie more by trying to pull her off the spikes. Aubrey is certain Stacie was indebted for the relief that the darkness flooding over her provided as she faded into the darkness.

Once Aubrey had checked the surroundings and realized that no one had witnessed Stacie's fall, Aubrey had immediately turned and closed the apartment door behind her. Stacie was definitely happy for her when the cops declared the whole ordeal a tragic accident. Because that's what it was.

Aubrey had answered some questions of course, as had some of the other neighbors, from a stranger named Kate, who seemed pretty upset about the accident. Aubrey told her what she had told the police. That she didn't see anything happen to Stacie.

Aubrey most certainly didn't tell them about Stacie's delusional ideas of being pregnant. She wasn't about to allow that blasphemy to be put on any public record. Stacie would appreciate that.

Stacie simply stares at Aubrey now through the window though, and Aubrey smiles as she tries to coax her inside, "Come inside. It's got to be freezing outside Stace. Come on inside."

Aubrey really looks at her now and realizes she's withered down to nothing. Her skin is patchy and stretched tightly along her bones. Her eyes are empty sockets and where a lovely smile used to be now remains a grimace. But Aubrey knows Stacie still loves her.

Stacie knows how deep her love for her is.

"Come on inside Stace. Come be with me, let's get you warmed up."

But Stacie remains where she is. The weather, the wind, the snow, having no effect on her whatsoever.

"I'll turn up the heat Stacie, love. I'll get you warmed up."

Aubrey moves towards the fireplace and turns up the heat, as high as it will go, and as she does so she looks back over her shoulder towards Stacie and beckons her over. The grimace on Stacie's face now looks to have reformed and Stacie looks like she's screaming, but Aubrey knows. Stacie knows she loves her.

Aubrey rips the front grate of the fireplace off, the protective panel, and pulls out the dials, and forces the switch to turn even further, forcing the fireplace to get hotter and hotter. Willing it to get warm enough to start warming Stacie.

"I'm so glad you've come back to me Stace. I've never forgotten you."

Aubrey, frantic now, wanting to warm Stacie better, knowing it's not nearly warm enough as it is now, pulls some of the logs from the decorative basket beside the fireplace and starts a real fire now too, on the carpet in front of the electric fireplace. She grabs the matchsticks off the hearth and pours her drink over the logs and lights it on fire, stoking it and laying more wood as the fire eats and engulfs the wood, feeding itself. Aubrey stands, feeling the heat from both the flames and the electric fireplace finally starting to make a dent in the cold.

"It's gonna be warm enough Stace, I'm gonna make it warm enough for you my darling, I promise."

As the heat grows, sparks fly and there's the sound of static and electricity in the air. Embers and sparks fly from the fireplace and the floor surrounding Aubrey is soaked with alcohol making it easy to ignite. The fire grows steadily, wildly, the couch legs begin to get licked by the fire making its way steadily over.

Aubrey shouts towards Stacie at the window, "Do you see? Do you see what I'm doing for you Stacie?"

Aubrey grabs a second bottle of alcohol and throws it into the fire she had started, causing it to roar hungrily, thirstily, growing louder and larger. The carpet where Aubrey had started the fire is now unrecognizable, the couch has gone up in flames to join in. All around Aubrey, there's smoke and blaze filling the cabin.

"Come inside now Stacie, it's warm enough for you. It's warm enough for the both of us."

The flames are climbing ever higher, the cabin now an inferno as the fire reaches Aubrey's legs, but she can't feel it. She can't feel any of it. For all she sees, and feels, and hears is Stacie.

"Come be with me Stacie. Come be with me inside, in the warmth."

"Stacie," Aubrey's eyes lock with Stacie's hollow ones as her body is engulfed in the inferno she's created.

"Stacie..."


End file.
